


i've got so much love hidden underneath this skin

by louminosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: the laughter and light in her eyes seemed to be enough to blind him, even back then.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i've got so much love hidden underneath this skin

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! this a little drabble i wrote a while ago in response to an ask on tumblr about a hinny childhood best friends au! just wanted to post this on ao3 as well. no plans at the moment to expand it, but open to writing more if/when inspiration strikes! 
> 
> you can find me @ louminously on tumblr
> 
> title insp: put a little love on me - niall horan

“Oi, what’s with that look on your face?”

Harry looked up at Ginny, who was floating on her broom above him. He merely blinked at her. Ginny sighed in exasperation before she landed in line with Harry’s gaze. Ginny dismounted her broom and carefully leaned against the pole, where Harry’s own broom rested. The only sounds audible were the squeaking of the old swing set and the gentle autumn breeze. 

Harry’s gaze locked onto the tree at the very edge of the old playground. “Do you remember the day Sirius and I moved in?”

Ginny snorted. “You mean the day you tripped over the gnomes in the garden at the Burrow when you and Ron were running to broom shed? Yes, I remember that day very vividly. Especially when the gnome you knocked over began to wrestle with you and gave you a black eye.”

Harry smiled, but there was no humor in it. He’s never mentioned to her that the main reason he tripped was because he saw her gleefully tossing one of the gnomes from the garden. The laughter and light in her eyes seemed to be enough to blind him, even back then. 

“We’ve been friends for a long time.” Harry continued, “Through pick-up Quidditch matches, dodging Fred and George’s pranks, Hogwarts letters, Sortings, we’ve been through a lot together. Sometimes I think…” 

The silence stretched longer than Ginny was comfortable with. She shrugged it off. “Come on,” she said gently, her arm stretched out to him. “Looks like you need to get out of your head for a bit. And I know the perfect way to fix that.” She donned a mischievous grin. “Me kicking your arse at catching a Snitch.”

Harry looked up at her again. The wind picked up and the strands of Ginny’s hair—that weren’t contained in her ponytail—danced lowly off her shoulders. The afternoon light was as bright as it had been the past month, but only now could Harry appreciate it, seeing the way Ginny’s skin seemed to bask in the warm sun. 

He played off his unintentional staring with a light laugh. This time his smile grew slowly, but was more genuine. “You wish you could be as fast as me at catching a Snitch, Weasley. Hand me my broom.”

Ginny scoffed amusedly. “In your dreams, Potter.” She jumped on her broom and flew away, her eyes and hair glinting in the light.

Harry shook his head in amusement before getting on his broom to join her. 

Some things could be said later. He’s waited this long to tell her, another hour couldn’t hurt. Especially if it meant beating her at Quidditch.


End file.
